A Love Story
by Brucas Forever x
Summary: Lucas cheated on Brooke with Peyton, consequently causing their relationship to break, along with Brooke's heart.Both are now in new relationships but what will happen when they realise how much they need each other? BL! with a little NH & PJ
1. Realisation

This is set in Series 2 but different events have occurred. Lucas and Brooke dated but he got drunk and slept with Peyton at a party, which Brooke found out about, causing her to break up with Lucas. This was only a couple of months ago. She is now with Felix, while Lucas is with Anna. Brooke hasn't spoken to Lucas or Peyton since, but Luca and Peyton aren't together. Haley and Nathan aren't married but are together.

This is my first Fan Fiction so be nice!! Any reviews are welcome! I'd like to hear people's comments on how I can improve.

It's rated M in preparation for what is to come in future chapters! So happy reading!

**Chapter 1:**

Brooke lay under the covers, awoken by the sound of her phone ringing on the bedside table next to her. **'Felix' **read the screen, noting her of her incoming call.

"Ohhh go away!" she groaned, not wanting to speak to her boyfriend right now; she wasnt' in the mood for his possessiveness. Lately, there was something she couldn't put her finger on, but her relationship didn't feel right. But he was the only one that wanted her right now, so she guessed he'd have to do.

--OTH--

"Hales, you here?"

"Luke, hey, what are you doing here?" Haley asked, as she looked up from the sofa.

"I just needed to talk, and get away from Miss Clingy of the year!" he sighed, flopping down on the sofa himself.

"Anna still not backing off?" Haley asked sympathetically.

"No! She's just there all the time Hales! She actually doesn't leave me alone! I feel so suffocated sometimes. I mean, she's just so different to..." he realised what he was going to say and stopped himself just in time, looking down at the floor.

"Brooke? That's what you were going to say isn't it?" she questioned, seeing him look away at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name. "Luke, have you thought about the fact that the problem with Anna isn't that she's clingy, it's that..."

"...she's not Brooke." Lucas finished the sentence for her. he found it easy to finish because in all honesty, that was the thought that had plagued his mind for the past few days.

--OTH--

**'Brooke, why aren't you answering your phone? Ring me back, now!'**

Brooke sighed as she listened to the 7th answer phone her boyfriend had left her this morning and it was only 11.30! He could be so frustrating sometimes. She never felt like this when she was with L--

There it was again, that name. That name that over the past couple of days had frequently been popping into her head. That name that belonged to the person she hated right now, the person that had caused her heart to break. Surely if she felt like that, she shouldn't still think of him, should she?

--OTH--

Brooke walked into Haley's, fell back onto the sofa and let out a huge sigh.

"Watsup Tigger?" Haley frowned, seeing Brooke looking distressed.

She didn't need to guess twice though, she had had two people letting out two hugh sighs in her house today and she would bet her life on the fact that they were stressed for the same reason. She just hoped they figured things out soon, those two were meant to be.

"Ohh nothing." Haley gave Brooke a knowing look; she knew Brooke was keeping something from her. "It's just everything Hales; Felix, school, my life!"

"Woahhh, Drama Queen Alert!" laughed Haley, but she was just joking - she loved Brooke, she was more like a sister.

"Shut up Tutor Girl!" smiled Brooke, throwing a cushion at her best friend. She sank back into the sofa, still feeling depressed at the state of her life right now.

"Brooke," Haley started, not knowing whether to proceed with her question, but deciding to after Brooke motioned for her to continue. "Does this have anything to do with Lucas?"

As soon as she'd asked, she wished she hadn't. Instead of replying, Brooke simply glared at her best friend.

"No it's not! Why does everything have to involve him! My life does no longer involve Lucas Scott! So there's your answer Haley, this has nothing to do with Lucas!"

That might have been Brooke's answer, but the look on her face told Haley that in fact, it had everything to do with Lucas.

--OTH--

Brooke sat at home, thinking about Haley's question earlier. Truth was, as much as she wanted to forget about Lucas, he was constantly in her mind; every thought came back to him - how his touch was different to Felix, how different she felt when she was with Felix, how different her reaction always was when she saw Felix's name as the incoming call to when she used to see Lucas's, how --

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She smiled at the thought that it was Haley coming to cheer her up, armed with chick flicks and ice-cream. That smile faded when she opened the door to reveal not Haley, but someone she had hoped not to see right now.

Hope you liked it! Reviews pleaseeee? Sorry its short! Chapters will get longer! I'll update soon i promise..that's if you want updates?!


	2. Don't Give Up

**Thanks so much to the 2 people that reviewed - oth234234 and superstargirl17! It means a lot! Keep them coming everyone! I really like to hear feedback to hear what people think, like or don't like! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2 - Don't Give Up**

"Hey."

"What the hell are you doing here Lucas?" sighed Brooke, seeing the last person she needed to see right now standing right in front of her.

"I thought we could talk -" he began, before he was cut off.

"About what?" she shouted, feeling the anger building up inside of her. "About how you cheated on me? About how you broke my heart? About how you screwed my best friend behind my back?" Now is that it do you think, or is that just the fucking basics?"

Lucas winced; he hated hearing Brooke swear; that was when he knew she was really mad, or hurt, or both.

"Pretty Girl…" His voice drifted off, seeing the look on her face. She was just staring at him and it wasn't a face he wanted to see from his Pretty Girl, he wanted to see love and instead he saw hate and disgust.

"Don't you dare call me that! You lost your right to call me that when you fucked Peyton!" She saw his face drop at her words. "What? Is that a bit too blunt for you? Don't tell me you would have called it fucking making love?"

"No! It wasn't like that! It was nothing like that! It meant absolutely nothing to me; nothing!"

"Oh please! Next you'll be saying you were thinking of me the whole time!" yelled Brooke, trying to hold her tears back.

"No 'cause that's the fucking point Brooke! I wasn't thinking at all, of anyone! I was drunk out of my mind! It was a mistake, the biggest mistake of my life and if I could take it back I would. Pretty Girl--"

"Stop it! Stop calling me that! I'm not your Pretty Girl anymore Lucas," she cried, hitting his chest hard with her fists. "And you're the only one to blame for that! Aside from that backstabbing whore, but you were the one in a relationship Lucas! You were the one who was supposed to love me!" She was almost screaming at him now, but she had to left the anger, that had been inside her for the last couple of months, all out.

"I did love you! I _do_ love you!" Lucas shouted back, hurt at how much he had hurt his Pretty Girl.

"And I loved you," she whispered.

"Loved? Brooke, I know you still love me. You have to, we were so good together!"

"And who ruined that huh? You, you ruined it all! I hate you.. I hate you!" she yelled, going back to hitting his chest, before letting the tears flow and completely breaking down.

"Sshh it's okay," he whispered, taking her in his arms and rocking her.

For a minute, she almost let herself fall back into those arms like she used. For a minute, she almost let herself forget how much pain he's caused her.

But she just couldn't forget.

"No, no it's not," she spoke softly. "You were the first guy I ever really fell for, ever loved, and I did. I loved you so much. I was just stupid enough to delude myself into thinking that you loved me too." She moved away from him; he's broken and she didn't have the energy to argue anymore.

"Brooke," he spoke, grabbing her hand as she began to turn away. "You were never deluding yourself. I did love you, I love you so much, I always will. I've always known we were meant to be together. He looked at her with pleading eyes, trying to stop himself crying. He needed her to forgive him.

Brooke looked into his eyes, those eyes that melted her heart and she wanted so much to forgive him, but she wasn't ready yet. This was still the guy who had broken her heart.

"Then why did you have to ruin it all?" she questioned, sobbing her heart out, feeling completely defeated and worst of all, she felt so alone.

As she turned to go out of the room, Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her; it killed him to know how much he had hurt his Pretty Girl.

"Brooke! Don't do this, please? He was almost begging now, not wanting to give up on her, on them.

"Me? You did this Lucas. You finished us. I just.. I just don't know if I can forget what you did. She looked at him as she spoke, the hurt showing in her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to forget Brooke, that's too much to ask, but just don't give up on us. Give us another chance." He walked over to her, their eyes not moving off each other. "Pretty Girl, I love you."

Brooke realised she had been kidding herself to think she was over him, she just wasn't sure she could open her heart again. Even with Felix, she was so shut off all the time, she just didn't know if she had the strength to do it all again.

"I love you too, but--" She was interrupted by Lucas' lips softly grazing hers, feeling herself begin to fall into the kiss deeper and deeper, before she pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this Luke," she whispered. "You have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend."

"The wrong ones! Brooke, I don't love Anna and I know you don't love Felix."

"No I don't love him, but I know he won't hurt me. He was there when you weren't. He showed me not all guys are jerks!"

"Brooke…"

"I think you should go, Luke."

"Brooke, don't do this, please. I'm sorry." He looked into eyes, determined not to break the eye contact they were sharing, determined not to give up on them.

"Please Luke, just go."

He left without another word, not wanting to hurt her any more than he already had done; not knowing that as he left, she collapsed against the door crying all the tears to be cried, hoping she hadn't just given up on the love of her life for good.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon I promise..if everyone wants updates?!**


	3. Just Not The Same

**Heyy everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was about to but someone gave me some advice on a review which made me rethink a couple of my chapters so I had to change a few things but it's all good now so there will be more frequent updates! **

**Thanks so much to the 2 people that reviewed : **

**oth234234, Princesakarlita411 and eunice101, thanks so much**

**whispering nothing - thanks for your review, it gave me something to think about so thanks! Hopefully you like this chapter!**

**And superstargirl17 - you've been really supportive and your reviews really mean a lot so thanks so much lovely! **

**Keep them coming everyone! I really like to hear feedback to hear what people think, like or don't like! Hope you like this chapter!**

**(Flashbacks are in italics by the way)**

**Chapter 3 - Just Not The Same**

"Haley," Brooke cried into the phone. "Can you come over, I just really need to talk to someone! Haley..?" Brooke could hear Haley laughing with someone, most probably Nathan in the background and didn't want to interrupt them. "Don't worry Hales, you're busy, it's fine."

She went to put the phone down, before hearing Haley's voice shout down the phone. "No Brooke wait! I'm not busy, Nathan's just bored. Course I'll come over Tigger, I'll be right there."

"Thanks Haley." Brooke ended the call, glad that her friend would be here soon. She couldn't face being alone right now.

--OTH--

"Haleyyyy," Nathan whined. "We were just having fun!" he sighed playfully, starting to kiss her neck.

"I know we were, but Brooke needs me Nate. She's going through a really tough time at the minute; things aren't going that well with Felix and she's still really hurt by what happened with Luke and Peyton." Haley started to get off the bed, leaving Nathan alone on there, thinking to himself.

"What?" Haley asked, sensing her husband was thinking about something.

"I just still can't get over what they did. I mean, how could they hurt her like that?"

"They made a mistake I guess, but now they've gotta deal with the consequences."

"Yeah, I mean it's no surprise that Brooke hates them is it?" Nathan answered, feeling sorry for Brooke and the pain she was going through.

Haley looked at him for a minute, wondering whether she should tell him what she thought.

"What's on your mind Hales? You know you can tell me…" Nathan sighed, knowing his wife had something on her mind.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Brooke, 'cause if she knew I was telling you this, she'd kill me!" Nathan nodded and she knew he would keep his word. "I think she still loves Lucas."

"Really? Even though he hurt her like he did?" Nathan asked in wonder; Luke had broken Brooke's heart, how could she still love him?

"Yeah, I mean he's the love of her life Nathan, you can't just forget feelings like that in a hurry. I think she's just scared, about letting Luke have her heart again; Felix is just a way to stop her letting Luke in."

"Yeah I get that I guess, I mean you're the love of my life too and I could never forget about you, no matter what you did."

"Aww Nate, I love you too, so much." She kissed him playfully, before falling passionately onto the bed.

--OTH--

Brooke sat crying against her door, thinking about her argument with Lucas. Why did she make him leave? Maybe if she'd have let him carry on talking, they could have talked things through; it just hurt her so much to think about what they did - her boyfriend and her ex-best friend. It killed her to hear him call her Pretty Girl, because the truth was, she'd love more than anything to be his Pretty Girl again.

She jumped as she heard the door slam; maybe he was back, he'd come to fight for her again.

"Luke?" she called, but her face fell when she saw it wasn't him.

"No it's me," Haley replied, confused as to why Brooke thought she was Lucas. "Why did you think I was him?"

"Why are you so late?" Brooke asked, her eyes narrowing.

Haley blushed and looked away. "Sorry, Nathan and I got a bit carried away," she giggled.

"Oh okay," Brooke whispered, walking into the living room and sitting on the floor against the sofa.

Haley knew something was really wrong, normally that comment from herself would have prompted another comment back from Brooke, usually along the lines of 'Ewww Tutor Wife!' But Brooke seemed so drawn into herself and Haley didn't like it.

"Talk to me Tigger, what's happened?" Haley asked, moving to sit next to Brooke.

"Lucas came over.." She paused to hold back her tears as Haley nodded for her to carry on. "Oh god Haley, everything's such a mess, I don't know what to do!" She could no longer hold her tears, as they began to run freely down her tired face, as she sat there sobbing into Haley's shoulder as her best friend tried to calm her down.

"Brooke, what happened with Lucas?" Haley hated seeing Brooke like this, hurting like never before.

"He said that he still loved me a-and that we're meant to be together and that we're with the wrong people a-and.." She tried to talk between sobs but she broke down once again, trying to get her breath back after rambling to Haley.

"Well what did you say back Tigger?" Haley asked, stroking Brooke's hair to try and calm her.

"I told him that I loved him too and then we kissed.." She broke off after seeing first the look of delight on Haley's face and then look of confusion straight afterwards.

"That's great isn't it? Brooke?" She saw her friend's eyes again fill with tears and knew it wasn't great at all. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I sent him away Hales, I told him to get out," she cried, pouring her heart out while leaning on Haley's arm. "I just don't think I'm ready Hales, I don't wanna open my heart again so soon."

"Just give it time Tigger, things will sort out, I promise. In the meantime, maybe being with Felix will make you realise who's the right person for you."

"Thanks Haley, I don't know what I'd do without you." She showed a small smile before going back to leaning on her friend. They sat like that for a while, not even bothering to get up when the phone rang, instead letting the machine get it.

'**Hey Brooke, it's Felix. I haven't seen you in a few days so I thought I'd take you out and surprise you. Be ready at 7 babe.'**

Haley looked from the answering machine to Brooke. "Maybe here's your chance to see what's right," she smiled, before pulling Brooke into a hug.

--OTH--

Brooke looked into the mirror, making sure she looked good enough to be going on a date. Ever since the break up with Lucas, she'd been really negative about herself, with her confidence at an all-time low.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been getting ready for a date; oh no, she could, how could she forget…

_She looked in the mirror, perfecting her make-up, trying to ignore the fluttering butterflies in her tummy. She always felt like this on a date wit Lucas, even before she was on it. That's just what he did to her. She heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to greet her true love._

_She opened the door to find Lucas waiting, dressed in a suit, which, if possible, made him look even more sexy than normal. What she didn't know was that he was having the same thought as her about his girlfriend. She was wearing a royal blue dress with a corset which enhanced her cleavage, while the skirt flowed to her knees; and she was wearing her hair in loose curls, framing her delicate face._

"_You look beautiful baby," he whispered, passing her the bunch of red roses he had been hiding behind his back._

"_Oh Lucas, they're gorgeous!" she exclaimed, flashing him her perfect smile._

"_Anything for you Pretty Girl," he replied, bending forward to kiss her lips, making the butterflies in her stomach do somersaults._

That night had been perfect, only a few days before he'd gotten with Peyton and ruined it all. It was hard to believe that just days before the night that broke her heart, her and Lucas had been at their happiest.

She heard the doorbell, but this time, there was no butterflies; she didn't feel anything.

She opened the door to a completely different scene to the one in her perfect memory; Felix was wearing jeans and a dirty white t-shirt, with oil smeared on his face, and he definitely wasn't hiding any flowers.

"Sorry babe, I had to sort my car out before I came out. You look nice.." Felix said, looking her up and down, but not actually sounding that interested.

'Nice? Is that all he could say?' she thought to herself. Lucas had never just called her nice; he was better than that and he was always telling her he thought she was too good to be described with such a plain word. She was wearing the same blue dress she'd been wearing on that date with Lucas, but the reactions from the two guys could not have been more different.

"..a little overdressed though," he chuckled.

Brooke let the confusion wash over her face as she looked at him.

"Overdressed?" Why, where are we going?" As she asked, another memory flashed through her mind, of that same perfect night…

"_You ready Pretty Girl? Man, are you going to love where I'm taking you…" he smiled as he drove, imagining Brooke's face when she saw what he had planned._

"_Can't you tell me? Pleaseeeee!" she begged but it was to no use; she knew when her boyfriend was going to keep something secret and this was one of those times. "You are a man of mystery Broody!" She was intrigued, where was he taking her?_

_As they pulled up at the beach, Brooke didn't know what to think.. surely he hadn't brought her here for their date?_

"_Close your eyes baby," he spoke softly. He wanted this to be perfect._

"_Lucas, what's going on?" she asked, the confusion showing in her voice._

"_Trust me Brooke, close your eyes." She did as he said and let him walk her to her surprise._

"_Okay baby, open your eyes," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her cheek._

_Brooke opened her eyes and gasped in amazement. Lucas had led her to a secluded area on the beach which was now surrounded by candles and rose petals, with a dinner table set in the middle._

"_Oh my god Lucas, it's beautiful! How did you do this?"_

"_With some help," he laughed. "But it's all for you baby, you deserve the best, you deserve everything, and I wanna give it you. I love you so much Pretty Girl." He pulled her in for a tender kiss, and as she pulled away, she whispered "I love you too Lucas, I just want this moment to last forever, it's perfect._

_And it was. In that moment, as she looked deep into his eyes and saw the soul of her true love, she wouldn't change a thing._

The memory faded as she heard Felix talking.

"Brooke, are you listening to me?" Felix asked, sounding frustrated.

"Sorry, I've got a headache, I think I'm coming down with something.. Where did you say we're going?"

"I was just gonna drive you around in my new car, that's the surprise. Cool right?!"

Brooke smiled weakly, this wasn't right.

"On second thoughts though Brooke, if you're coming down with something, maybe you should stay home. I mean I don't wanna catch it and you're not gonna be up for any action if you're ill. Just call me when you're better," he moaned, walking down the driveway, leaving Brooke alone at the door.

She felt a tear run down her face; Haley was right, this had made her realise who was right for her.. And it wasn't Felix. He just wasn't the same. He wasn't Lucas..

**Righttt I hope you all liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it and really tried to get more emotion across! Pleaseee review though, your reviews really help me. I don't mind whether its good or bad, just so I know what people's opinions and ideas are! So please review and I'll update soon I promise.. that's if everyone wants me too? Xx**


End file.
